


P.O.S - Tae the Nurse

by Hypnofeet, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [111]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnofeet/pseuds/Hypnofeet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A Persona One Shot featuring Tae Takemi from Persona 5. Also starring Chihaya Mifune, Sae Niijima and Sadayo Kawakami.In this One Shot, Tae wakes up in a strange, messed up place, in what sounds like to be a new era of the world she lives in.





	P.O.S - Tae the Nurse

Tae Takemi slowly woke up, looking around. Everything recently had been a blank to her. She seemed to be in a strange room, with pictures of all her friends on the wall, smiling in pictures seemingly taken by a stalker. She observed them, shaking nervously as the photos began to stretch and wrap, messing with them as they look more strange and weird. Tae jumped off where she was laid, screaming in horror. It was like she had entered into a drug-induced nightmare. She backed away from the walls, suddenly hearing the door open. To her shock, one of her friends: Chihaya stepped in with a wide smile on her face.  
“Chihaya!?” Tae screamed a little.  
“Hello, Tae. It's been a while.” Chihaya replied.  
Tae ran over, hugging her tight.  
“What the hell is going on!?” She questioned.  
“Don’t be scared now.” Chihaya smiled.  
Tae looked confused, stepping back a little.  
“We have simply been taken. Chosen to live out the rest of our lesbian lives as playthings of the new Holy Grail.” Chihaya explained.  
“Wha!?” Tae screamed.  
“The Great Holy Grail has been reborn, and she has made a new world for us.” Chihaya continued.  
She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. It sounded like it was the end of the world as she knew it. Chihaya only wore a wide smile.  
“I... Where’s everyone else?” She asked. “Sadayo, Ren, Ichiko?”  
“Some have been taken to other places. A large number of women are here in this grand play chest!” Chihaya replied.  
Tae could not take the craziness anymore.  
“I... I gotta get out of here!” She panicked.  
She tried to run past Chihaya, only to be pulled into a hug. But as Tae’s arms touched her back, she discovered something shocking. There was a battery compartment on Chihaya’s back.  
“What is that!?” She screamed.  
“I am a talking doll now, Tae. This is a play box.” Chihaya smiled. “Join me.”  
Tae began to shake in her arms, looking around as she saw her surroundings turn into a seemingly huge plastic play set.  
“The hell!?” Tae screamed.  
She looked around as she saw one of her friends, standing on top of a giant pink box. It was Sae, whom was dressed in a ballerina outfit. Tae ran over, climbing on top of it and holding Sae close. She felt a large key in her back.  
“N-No!” Tae panicked more.  
Sae could not move, only breathing weakly.  
“H-Help me please... I don't want to be a toy...” Sae begged.  
“Shhh... Shhhh...” She tried to comfort Sae. “It’s going to be okay, I’ll get us out.”  
“T-They did something to Sadayo's mind...” Sae said. “She's not herself... I don't know what's going on...”  
“Where is she?” She asked.  
“Over... There... On the other side of the room.” Sae replied.  
Tae turned, seeing Sadayo sitting on the floor, dressed as a cheerleader.  
“Oh shit, Sadayo!” Tae jumped from the box, running over.  
Chihaya watched, smiling.  
Tae approached Sadayo who smiled, jumping to her feet.  
“Let's go team!” Sadayo cheered.  
“You got to snap out of this!” Tae shook her.  
“Aw, do you not like me in my cute dress?” Sadayo giggled.  
She stared at Tae, tilting her head in an inhuman manner.  
“Aw you aren't a toy yet!” Sadayo smirked. “Miss isn’t going to like this.”  
She put her arms round Tae forcefully. Sae could only watch hopeless as Chihaya walked up to her, turning Sae’s key as she moaned loudly. Tae watched in horror, struggling.  
“Let me go!” Tae screamed.  
“It’s useless to resist!” Sadayo giggled.  
Sae moaned more as she began dancing, twirling on the spot. Tae screamed in panic, struggling more.  
“We’re all toys here for Miss.” Sadayo smiled.  
She led Tae into the next room. Tae looked in shock, seeing a giant golden grail in front of her. Sadayo bowed as a greeting.  
“Miss! Miss Grail!” Sadayo giggled.  
“Leave us.” The Holy Grail spoke.  
Sadayo bowed once more, skipping out. Tae looked, shaking. She wanted to run, though for some reason, she couldn’t look away. Her body felt paralyzed.  
“Such a cute toy you are.” The Holy Grail spoke. “You’ll be perfect as a sexy nurse doll.”  
Suddenly, Tae felt the golden tendrils grab her and enter her body. Tae stared at the beauty of the Holy Grail as she smiled widely. Tae tried to speak, unable to.  
“Relax my dolly.” The Holy Grail spoke. “We’ll give you some syringes and medicine for you to carry, dispensing it to those that ask.”  
Tae giggled happily, blushing badly.  
“That is a good girl.” The Holy Grail spoke.  
The golden tendrils continued their work as Tae’s mind began to turn into plastic...

Time passed as inside of the playroom, Tae in a nurse outfit walks around, smiling widely as she approached Sae, who had stopped dancing. Sae’s eyes looked up at her.  
“T-Tae...” Sae said.  
“No talking now!” Tae giggled. “The patient must be silent while I perform on you.”  
She grabbed a syringe that contained some golden liquid inside. Sae looked, helpless to do anything as from the other side of the room, Chihaya sat on the floor, watching as Sadayo danced.  
“Go Tae!” Sadayo cheered. “T-A-E. T-A-K-E-M-I. Tae Takemi!”  
“What’s... In there...?” Sae questioned.  
“Only the finest medicine in the world!” Tae smiled. “Essence from Miss itself!”  
Tae injected Sae as Sae’s eyes immediately became golden.  
“Now, you’re prescribed for this medicine once every 12 hours!” Tae cheered. “In three days, you’ll be as mindless as a ballerina toy!”  
Tae giggled, once a human of freewill now destined to obey the great Holy Grail, helping those with her nursing skills.


End file.
